Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to biasing of radio frequency switches.
Description of the Related Technology
A radio frequency (RF) system can include RF switches used for a variety of purposes.
In one example, an RF system, such as a mobile device or base station, can include an antenna switch module (ASM) implemented using RF switches. Additionally, the ASM can be used to electrically connect an antenna to a particular transmit or receive path of the system, thereby allowing multiple components to access the antenna.
In another example, an RF system can include a digital step attenuator (DSA), and the DSA can include RF switches that are turned on or off to control an amount of attenuation provided by the DSA.